The present invention relates to a reciprocating piston engine with rotating cylinder for generating torque. The reciprocating piston engine preferably works as a combustion engine; however, with various minor structural variations and arrangements of the control channels it can also be used in areas of hydraulics. Specifically, it can be used for hydraulic pumps, overpressure pump, and vacuum pumps.
The best known representative of a rotary piston engine in the field of combustion engines is the Wankel engine. It has a moving trochoidal piston that forms a working chamber. The piston moves by means of internal gears and eccentric bearing of the engine shaft in the interior space of an epitrochoid. The corners and lateral surfaces of the piston have sealing elements. Gas exchange occurs by opening and closing slits in a housing enclosing the piston. The Wankel engine is characterized by its total mechanical balance, its compact construction due to the lack of a valve train. However, disadvantages are the low torque and the unfavorable combustion chamber geometry with long combustion paths, resultant high hydrocarbon emissions, and higher fuel and oil consumption and higher manufacturing costs compared to other reciprocating piston engines. In addition, due to the working principle there is not a direct opportunity for realizing a diesel engine with the Wankel principle.